Luck of the Draw
by AngelofVengence
Summary: Dimtri is a vampire. Rose seems like just another snack to him. But something about her changes his mind and he grows protective of her. What will become of the two?
1. Typical Day at the Club

Dimtri looked at his monitors. "Her," he commanded, point at a girl with dark curls and chocolate eyes.

"Yes, Master," Shayla, one of the humans famed for luring victims into traps, whispered.

She stepped into the club and walked over to club. "Wanna meet the master of this cool place?"

The girl shrugged and followed Shayla. The moment she saw the bodyguards at the door, she stopped. "Never mind."

Shayla grabbed her arm. "Oh come on! It will be the best thing you ever do!" She started dragging the girl towards the door. She shoved the girl inside and slammed the door.

Dimtri stood. "What's your name?" He smiled and took the girl's wrist. "Don't be shy."

The girl finally whimpered, "Rose."

"What a beautiful name," he sighed. He pulled her to him and gently threw her on the couch. He revealed his fangs and Rose screamed. She tried to stand, but he held her down. She struggled under him. "What's the matter? Don't you want my bite?"

Rose cried, "No! Let me go! I didn't even want to be here! A friend forced me to come." Dimtri inhaled and let out a long sigh.

He pulled away. "This changes things. Shayla!" Shayla entered the room. "Take this one to my castle in Russia. I'll be there next week."

Shayla stared at him. "Master?! Why would you want to do that?" In an instant, Dimtri snapped her neck.

He turned and saw Rose's face. "Shush. Nobody challenges my authority. I'll have someone else take you to your new home." He knocked her out.

* * *

><p>Rose woke up in a beautiful room. She was on a king sized bed with fluffy sheets. She sat up as the door opened. A young woman set a tray down and left. Rose jumped to her feet and tried the door, but it was locked. She stared at the tray and then knocked it to the floor. She curled up in the corner and her body shook with sobs. After a few hours, she stood and looked around. She opened the closet and saw every kind of clothing imaginable. She put on a t-shirt and jeans and then lay down on the floor.<p> 


	2. A Visitor

Dimtri answered his phone. One of the people taking care of Rose reported that she was refusing to eat. Dimtri clicked his tongue. "I'll be there tomorrow. Don't give her any food."

The next day, he sent one of the servants in. She came out and sighed, "She's hiding now."

Dimtri smiled. "Tell her I won't be here until tomorrow." The servant did and he saw Rose peer out. When she sat down on the bed he opened the door and snapped the servant's neck. He had a bag of food in his hand. Rose screamed and jumped from the bed, but Dimtri grabbed her. "Oh no. Stay." He tossed her on the bed and sat on her. "They tell me you haven't been eating. So I brought you something different." He opened the bag and pulled out a chicken sandwich. "Eat, my pet. You'll need the energy soon." He kissed her neck hungrily. Rose took a timid bite and then wolfed down the food.

Her eyes widened in horror. "No. Why did I do that?"

Dimtri leaned down and licked the crumbs off her face. "I don't see why you're so scared." He stroked her slightly exposed stomach and she shivered. "Hush." She struggled and Dimtri wanted her even more. Rose felt something hard pressed against the leg of her jeans and started to cry. Recognition dawned on Dimtri. "I caught myself a sweet little virgin." He kissed her nose. "Then you're lucky it was me who caught you." He bit her neck and saw her eyes widen. He pulled away and licked his lips. "That's enough for you now." He stood and left the room.

Rose gulped out of fear. She curled up and let the tears stream down her face. She finally managed to fall asleep. When she woke up, she saw Dimtri sitting in a chair reading a book. She sat up and watched him. He glanced up at her and asked, "Are you hungry?"

Rose was slow to answer. At last, she murmured, "Yes."

Dimtri smiled. "Good. I made you some pancakes today." He stood. "And you can eat in the dining room." He pulled her to her feet and briefly held her to him.

She asked softly, "Can I change my clothes first?" Dimtri nodded and slipped out of the room. She put on a tank top and another pair of jeans, then slipped a hoodie on over the tank top.

Rose knocked on the door and he opened it. She let him walk her to the dining room. He pulled out her chair and she sat down. He brought Rose pancakes and she ate them slowly. He watched her with a small smile. When she was finished, he patted her head. "I'm glad I got you to eat." He took Rose's hand. "Listen to me. I have to go back soon, but I will visit. I want you to keep eating."

Rose asked, "Why do you have to go?"

"I have to run the clubs," he answered. "And if I stayed here, I'd have to use you as a feeder. It will slowly kill you." He nuzzled her.

"Why do you care about me so much?" Rose whispered.

Dimtri leaned back in his chair, a thoughtful look on his face. "I'm not sure. But when I was about to bite you in the lounge, I felt something different. I didn't want to kill you or hurt you. But I wanted to be near you and I didn't want anyone else to touch you." He stood and took her back to her room. "Goodbye for now, my beautiful Rose." He kissed her and left.


	3. Dimtri's Views on RoseAn Angry Visitor

Dimtri flopped on the couch of his lounge. Thought it had carried the scent of many young women, her smell stood out from the rest. It was a curious smell, unlike any other. Most people smelled like cinnamon or citrus, but Rose smelled different. She smelled like a forest. A forest full of pines and lilacs. Beyond that, he could smell a darkness and Rose's fear of it. He vowed to protect her from that darkness. Someone so innocent and pure shouldn't have to fear anything.

Dimtri thought back to Rose's question. Why did he care about her so much? She was just another female and he'd had plenty of those before. There was a deeper emotional connection. He felt that she was drowning in fear and pain and he wanted to find out why. She tried to hide her fear and pain, and to most, it would never have been discovered. Why was she trying so hard to hide it?

Dimtri pulled out the picture of her he'd taken while she was sleeping. Her hair surrounded her head like a halo of darkness. Her almond colored skin seemed to glow in the dark room. Her lips looked soft and kissable. He'd only been away from her for a day and he already missed her.

One of his coven members stepped into the room. "Ivan, what can I do for you?"

Ivan sat down. "You're distracted tonight, Boss. You haven't opened your door once. Why is that?"

Dimtri answered, "I met this amazing girl and now I can't get her off my mind."

"Is this the same girl you took to your castle in Russia?" Ivan quizzed. Dimtri nodded. "You've got it bad. I never thought I'd see my best friend fall for a girl." He saw the picture in Dimtri's hand. "Never mind. She's quite the looker. Is she any good in bed?"

"I wouldn't know, Ivan," Dimtri replied. "We haven't had sex yet. It's her first time and for some reason, I don't want to steal her chance to lose it to the one she loves."

* * *

><p>Lissa made her way through the club Rose had last been seen in. "Stupid Rose! Trust her to go missing after a harmless night of drinking and dancing." She saw two body guards at the end of all and strutted down to them. She shoved past them and threw open the door. Two men were sitting there. One was tall with chocolate hair and light brown eyes. The other was slightly shorter and had caramel colored hair and dark blue eyes. "Where is she, you bastard?!"<p>

Both men looked up. The shorter one sighed, "I guess I should leave now. See you later, Dimtri."

"Where is who?" Dimtri asked after his friend was gone.

"Rose," Lissa growled. "Dark hair, brown eyes. Pretty. She came back here about two weeks ago and nobody's seen her since! So what have you done with her?"

Dimtri smiled. "Listen, lots of young women come here. I don't know where they all go after they leave, but I do let them leave." He stood and Lissa saw fangs protruding from his lips.

She took a step back and felt for the handle. Dimtri was quicker. "Now that you're here, I can't let you go to waste." He was about to bite her neck when she punched him. "That's not very nice."

Lissa showed her fangs and Dimtri's eyes widened. "Now I'll ask you again. Where is she? Rose was my feeder and my protector. If I don't produce her soon, they might have me executed for murder."

Dimtri chuckled darkly. "No wonder she was so scared." He turned. "Rose is in a safe place. I took quite a liking to her and decided to keep her as a pet somewhere. You won't be getting her back."

"Don't you care?" Lissa yelled. "One of your own could be killed if you don't give over the stupid girl!"

In instant, Dimtri pinned her to the floor. "Rose is not stupid! You should treat her with more respect. I'm not giving her back to you now that I've seen what a monster you are. And besides, you aren't one of my own." He stood and released her. "But I won't kill you because she'd probably be sad if she found out you were dead."

Lissa turned and ran from the room. She ran to the Court and Azrian, the king, stopped her. "Did you find Rose?"

Lissa shook her head. "Another vampire has her and he's refusing to give her back. Azrian, I couldn't sense her."

"Then he must have taken her very far away," Azrian sighed. "That poor half breed. They're always victims. I'll go have a talk with this vampire. And if I can't convince him to release her, I'll use my resources."

The next night, Azrian pounded on the door to Dimtri's room. It opened and Azrian growled despite himself. "_You_ have her? That poor thing."

Dimtri stood. "What do you want, Isavok?"

"Give the half breed back," Azrian answered. "That poor girl deserves to be safe and away from the people who enjoy hurting her."

Dimtri grinned. "Too bad I don't want to give her back. I've taken a liking to her and I've managed to earn her trust. But I won't hurt her."

Azrian shook his head. "You don't understand. Rose is very special."

Dimtri leaned back. "I don't plan on returning her. Now leave." Azrian turned on his heel.

At the end of the night, Dimtri went to where his coven was hanging around. "I'm taking a leave of absence. Quarrel amongst yourselves on who will watch the club."


	4. Rose's Views of Dimtri

**Author's Note: I'm starting to get into the M stuff now, so beware. Also, it probably isn't very high quality, but I tried.**

* * *

><p>Rose sat in her room disgusted with herself. She had fallen for a vampire. This vampire was a player with no respect for women. He was probably taking a bite out of one in his club at that very moment. But why had he hesitated when he was about to bite her? Rose growled at herself. He had kidnapped her and was holding her as his pet.<p>

Rose cried out in frustration. Nobody had ever taught her about love. Hell, her mother was never in her life and she'd never met her father. And she was never able to make any friends. Rose knew there was something wrong with her, but she couldn't pin point it. There were too many sources. Her powers, her inability to die, her inability to socialize or even communicate properly, or her lack of emotions. "Fuck my life!" she cried angrily.

Her powers swelled up and her shoulder angel and shoulder devil appeared in front of her. "Go ahead. Present your arguments because for once I need your help."

Her angel, dressed in a white dress with shock white hair smiled. "You should stay here. I sense deep love coming from Dimtri. I know that others have harmed you, but he doesn't want to. His first thoughts were that you were special and needed protection."

The devil shook her head. Inky black curls cascaded down her shoulders in pigtails and she was dressed in the same outfit as the angel, but in black. "I say escape. He'll keep you around, play with your emotions, fuck you, and then kick you to the curb. Besides, the bastard kidnapped you. Normally I'm a fan of trouble, but in this case, keep away. When King Azrian finds you, shit will go down. Don't align yourself with the bad guy."

The angel turned to the devil. "But what if Rose is happy with him? Then what?" Her eyes were pleading.

The devil sighed. "Damn you. If you and I weren't screwing, this would never have worked on me."

The angel grinned. "So I guess you should stick around. And if he tries to hurt you, kick his ass."

The devil commanded, "Go to sleep. I'll send you a dirty dream, and if you wake up horny, you stay. If you don't feel anything, or are disgusted, you leave."

Rose shrugged. "Why not?" She curled up on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Sleep," the devil murmured, working her magic.

* * *

><p>Rose opened her eyes and saw that she was in a darkened room. Something tickled her ear and Dimtri's sexy voice murmured, "My flower is awake." His hands touched bare skin and Rose realized she was naked. She blushed deeply. "Why is my flower blushing? You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You have the body of a goddess, and I intend to worship you all night." He disappeared and Rose saw his face at the foot of her bed. His arms reached out and he stroked her ankles. "Flower, bloom for me. Open yourself up just for me."<p>

"Make me," Rose demanded childishly.

"Very well," Dimtri grinned. Quick as lightning, Dimtri had spread her legs apart. He kissed her toes and moved up to her ankles. His hands gripped her calves, massaging them gently. "Roza, you're so tense. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were nervous."

"Well you don't know me because I am tense," Rose growled. Dimtri moved his hands up and his kisses moved to the inside of her legs. He worked her way up to his hands and eyed Rose. His hand moved just as Rose cried, "Don't you dare!" He placed a finger inside her and Rose was quiet. He slid another in. He watched her reaction and pulled his fingers out. They were drenched. He licked one and Rose giggled. He sucked the liquid off and licked his lips.

"I think I like this new flavor," he whispered. "I need it straight from the source though." He forced his tongue into her and Rose giggled again. She felt herself tightening. At last, she couldn't take it. She came and Dimtri drank it all. He held her still as she wriggled. He pulled away. He kissed his way up her breasts. His hands squeezed them and he played with her by not touching her nipples. Rose started to plead with her eyes. This was her favorite part of the experience. "I don't know. I had something else planned. I suppose if you gave me a night to myself where I created me secret fantasies..." Rose nodded. His mouth attacked her nipple eagerly. Rose groaned in ecstasy.

* * *

><p>Rose woke up panting. She felt wetness between her legs. "Is that what sex feels like?"<p>

Her devil grinned and nodded. "Yep. From the looks of your pajama bottoms, I'd say we're sticking around." Rose looked down and gasped. The devil grinned. "I must have made a really good dream."


	5. A Plan to Keep Rose

Dimtri flew to Russia and went to his castle. He slipped into Rose's room and curled himself around her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Nobody will ever harm her."

Rose woke up and saw Dimtri holding her to him. He was sound asleep as she kissed him gently. The feeling of fear and hatred she felt for him was gone and replaced by a feeling of trust. She snuggled into him. Dimtri gradually woke and saw Rose burrowed into him. He shifted and her eyes opened. He smiled and sat up. "Glad to see me?"

Rose nodded, her eyes bright. "Yes. I was starting to get lonely."

Dimtri kissed her. "I'll be here for a while. I just found out some disturbing information that I need to process."

Rose cocked her head. "What?"

Dimtri glanced at her. "People are coming after you. They want to take you back to wherever you came from."

Rose gripped the sheets, her eyes widening. "No. I have to leave. You'll be in danger." She leapt from the bed and started looking for her shoes.

Dimtri wrapped his arms around her. "No. I'm going to protect you. The man coming after you has a history with me. And this time, I have more power than him."

"How so?" Rose asked softly. "The King has the most influence I've ever seen."

Dimtri grinned. "I have rage and vengeance on my side. I also have you."

"Me?" Rose gasped. "What can I do?"

"Pretend to be my pet," he answered softly. "Scare him into thinking you've given into me. He'll be so shocked that he won't be able to think quickly. We'll attack and then you'll be safe."

Rose nodded. "I'll do it. It would be nice to be treated with some kind of love for once. When do we start?"

"Today, so we can practice," Dimtri answered. "He's had a week to prepare. But my forces can gather quickly. I've already sent out word." Dimtri stepped into the bathroom and Rose opened the closet door. She picked out a little black dress and put it on. She brushed out her hair and turned as Dimtri stepped out. His jaw dropped and Rose blushed. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.


	6. Azrian's Poorly Planned Attack

Azrian looked at his group of guardians. "We're about to recover a precious asset. Her name is Rose Hathaway and she's a half-breed, like you all. But she's very special. She has powers that nobody can explain. She's been taken by the Stogoi King, Dimtri Belikov."

Lissa knocked on the door. "Sir, I want to come."

Azrian turned. "No. I won't have you getting hurt, my dear."

"But she's my guardian," Lissa argued. "I want to be there when we get her back."

Azrian sighed and nodded. "Fine. You can come. But I want you to stay away from the fighting." He kissed her cheek.

Soon, they were flying to Dimtri's fortress. When they reached the towering castle, Azrian threw open the doors. It was quiet as he and his group walked down the hallway. Then, he heard Dimtri's low laugh. He threw open the door and stopped. Dimtri was sitting in a throne and Rose was curled up on his lap. She was wearing a tight blue dress and her wrists were in chains. Dimtri looked up and grinned. Lissa screamed. "Surprised? Don't worry. I haven't taken anything from her. Yet."

Azrian yelled, "Give Rose back!"

Dimtri shook his head. "No. Look at her. Look how safe she feels. When she first came here, she refused to eat and she'd try to stay as far away from me as possible. But now I can kiss her good morning and good night. She trusts me."

"So you keep her in chains?" Azrian growled.

"It's a turn on," Dimtri said. "Besides, why do you care?"

"You're a terrible person, Belikov!" Azrian yelled. "That poor half breed doesn't deserve to be treated this way."

"What, with love?" Dimtri barked.

Rose lifted her head and yawned. As her eyes focused, she buried herself back into Dimtri. "No. Don't make me go back."

Dimtri rocked her. "It will be okay. Nobody will take you from me." He kissed her and she let out a soft sigh. He shifted so that she was on the chair and stood. "So why should she go with you?"

"Because you're an evil psychopath," Azrian retorted.

Rose's face was angry. "How can you say that?" She stood and the chains fell to her feet, unlocked. "Sure I was scared at first. But it was nothing compared to the fear I felt around you. He didn't know who I was and he didn't care about my reputation. But all you see is a monster that needs to be controlled. I'm through with this bullshit. I should have killed that bitch when I first met her."

Her arm raised and she threw Lissa against the wall. Lissa's skull made a crunch and she screamed. "If I were you, Azrian, I'd leave now before I kill your stupid, prissy, little bride."

Azrian glanced at Lissa and commanded, "Let her go and we'll leave." Rose snapped her arm back and Lissa fell to the floor. Azrian scooped her up and ran.

Dimtri stared at Rose. She sprinted past him and outside. She hid in the woods and tried to focus. She heard Dimtri yelling her name. Then, she felt the feeling she dreaded. Every time she used her powers, she felt the urge to die. It never worked, but she always gave in to the feeling. She wrapped her hand around her throat and crushed it so she couldn't breathe. Her head hit the ground as she lost consciousness.

Meanwhile, Dimtri was calling Rose's name. He was scared for her because he'd met people like her before. He headed towards the woods and stopped when he saw Rose under the tree with her hands around her throat. He crouched down and heard her heart beating. "How is it possible?" he murmured. "She should be dead."


	7. Rose: The House of My Mother

**Rose POV**

I sat up the white woods. It was always too bright here, but I had to put up with it. Anna, a goddess and my mother, cried, "Are you okay, my dear?" I nodded, glancing around. The woods seemed to be changing.

"Mother, what's going on? Something is different," I murmured.

"Your real father is coming here," my mother answered. "He's the vampire god. It's why you can't die."

I took a step back. "Why is he coming?"

My mother laughed, "To end your suffering, of course. He's coming to kill you."

I turned and ran blindly. He was already here and he'd done something to my mother. I heard a dark chuckle. "Calm down, Daughter. I promise it will be quick. Wandering for all those years must have been very lonely. Your feelings get more and more violent each time you use your powers."

I yelled, "Keep your filthy fangs away from me and my mother! I don't want you in my life! Besides, I finally found something to live for! Even if he doesn't care, just seeing him makes me happy."

The world turned black as something stepped from the trees. "So now you want to live?"

"When did I ever say I wanted to die?" I yelled.

"When you met that girl," my father answered. "The one who tortured you."

"She leaves me alone now," I growled. "Now that I've shown my dominance. That group won't try to touch me anymore."

"Fine!" my father roared. "If you want to live, just stop trying to protect your mother from me."

"So you can hurt her again?" I asked.

For the first time in my entire existence, I saw my father's face. It was sad and miserable. His loneliness was written across his face. "Because she didn't try to kill me when she first met me, I've always liked her. Her feelings are mixed, but only because I've never gotten the chance to show my affection. You've always been in the way."

I hung my head and determination set in. "Fine. I let you try to hook up with Mother if you agree not to kill me." I felt myself being drawn back to the real world and gave in.


	8. Take Me

Rose jolted from her sleep and pressed herself against the headboard, eyes wide with fear and confusion. She saw Dimtri and gulped. He stood and sat down. "You're okay," he whispered as he kissed her. "I was so worried when I found you in the woods. Why'd you run away?"

"Nobody ever wants to see me again after I reveal my powers," Rose answered, hugging her knees to her chest. "I didn't think you'd like me anymore."

"Nothing can keep me from loving you," Dimtri told her, pressed her to him. "Nothing." Suddenly, Rose's head started to hurt. She cried out and Dimtri asked, "What's wrong?"

She finally managed to gasp, "My father is coming."

Red mist covered the room and Dimtri held Rose tighter. Dimtri bit his tongue to keep from screaming when he saw who Rose's father was. The vampire god smiled. "What do you know? My daughter actually found a suitable mate."

"Who are you?" Dimtri growled.

"Vladimir," he replied. "Rose's father." The god disappeared and Rose gulped.

Dimtri kissed Rose. "Calm down."

She looked at him. "That man terrifies me. I was so scared he'd hurt you."

Dimtri nuzzled Rose. "You don't need to be afraid for me. It hurts me to see you like that."

Rose stood. "So now that nobody's going to bother us, what will you do?"

"I'll earn the right to take your virginity and then we'll be the ultimate power couple," Dimtri answered.

Rose asked, "Are you going back to the States?"

Dimtri shook his head. "Not without you."

"Then take me with you," she commanded. "If you need to, you can use me as one of your servants."

Dimtri licked his lips. "I'll take you back to my estate and you can help me get ready for work and keep me warm at night. I've always wanted a pet."

She smiled. "Then take me." Dimtri picked up his phone and called his pilot. Soon, he and Rose were on his private plane headed for his estate. Rose fell asleep, so Dimtri carried her to his bedroom.

Dimtri tucked her in and heard a voice. "Boss, who is that?"

Dimtri turned and saw Josh, one of his body guards. "Her name is Rose."

"Does she taste good?" Josh asked.

Dimtri stiffened. "Let's get one thing straight. Nobody is to touch her or harm her in any way. She is mine."

Josh asked, "Why not share?"

Dimtri ripped Josh's head off. Rose woke up and saw Dimtri holding Josh's head. He growled at Josh's body. "Nobody touches Rose." Rose slipped out of bed and kissed Dimtri's neck. He moaned and turned so he was facing her. He picked Rose up and set her on the bed. His lips found her neck and he bit her. Rose squealed and Dimtri pulled away. He lapped at the blood until the bite stopped bleeding. "Mine."


	9. Welcome to Your New Home

Rose glanced at the clock. "Should we go look through your stuff and get you some clothes set out?"

Dimtri shrugged and opened his closet. Rose quickly found a button up shirt and some pants. She asked, "Do you want a tie?"

Dimtri glanced at the one in her hand. He closed the closet door and turned on the light. "I would wear it, my dear, but I think it would look better on you." He tied her wrists together and to the closet bar. He grinned. "Yes. You wear it so much better." He moved her shirt up, exposing her stomach. He licked her and saw her blush. "Don't be shy. Your precious body is nothing to hide."

"Dimtri!" she squealed.

He grabbed her hips to hold her still. "Naughty Rose. Hold still for your master." His hands slid up to her stomach and he grabbed her shirt. With a swift tug, he ripped it off. Rose shivered from the sudden cold. Dimtri kissed her stomach, giving Rose little tremors. "Does my flower like that?" Rose nodded her head. "I told you no moving." He cupped her cheek, stroking it. "Speak, my Rose. Open your sweet mouth. Your master wants an answer."

Rose started to blush again. "I like it when you kiss my stomach, but it tickles." Dimtri smiled and tickled her. She let out a shriek and his tongue immediately went to her mouth. Rose's eyes widened in surprise.

The blare of an alarm clock sounded and Dimtri sighed. "Just when we were about to-" He opened the door and shut the alarm off.

Rose called, "I'm still in here!"

Dimtri grinned at her. "Maybe I should keep you there while I'm at work. We could continue where we left off." He reentered the closet and grabbed a soft scarf. He eyed Rose hungrily. "But I'd better not. I want you wide awake tonight."

He hung the scarf up and untied Rose. "What was the scarf for?" she asked.

He placed the tie in her mouth and whispered in her ear, "A gag." Dimtri handed Rose a t-shirt and she pulled it on. "Now let's get my pet fed and in her bed before I leave." He picked me up and took me downstairs. Setting me on a stool, he grabbed a pan from the cabinet and opened his fridge. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled, with lots of cheese," Rose answered.

"As you wish," Dimtri said. Rose watched him cook with a small smile. "Someday Roza, you're going to be cooking for me."

"You'll teach me to cook?" she asked excitedly.

Dimtri grinned. "Of course. It's an essential skill that everyone should have. Plus, that way we can make each other meals. I could make breakfast while you sleep and you can make dinner while I work." He was silent for a second. "I don't really believe in that stupid gender rule crap, and I don't want you to think I do, by the way."

"Why would I think you were?" Rose questioned.

"When I said you'd be cooking for me," Dimtri answered. "I feel like you might bite my head off if I implied that it's a woman's job to cook or do other household chores. I swear we'll share the chores."

Rose smiled. "I knew you didn't mean it like that. I honestly would like to be able to cook for you."

Dimtri dished out the eggs and Rose gobbled them down. Dimtri glanced at the clock and stood. He kissed Rose's cheek. "Goodbye, my Rose. I'll be home around 5 am."


	10. Need to Know

Vladimir sat down at the table with Anna and sighed. Anna asked, "She really found someone?"

Vladimir nodded. "Yes. But I need to warn her. Her possible mate has had many women. I'm worried he'll use her and then throw her away like a toy. But they'll be forever bound, just like you and me."

Anna asked, "Might I see him? Maybe I will be able to get a sense of him."

Vladimir shook his head. "I have a better idea. I will fetch Rose and you get Dimtri. We'll explain Rose's condition to them."

Anna nodded and stood. "I'll go now." She kissed his cheek and disappeared.

Vladimir was just about to go to Rose when he felt someone calling him. He was forced to appear to them. He appeared in the chambers of King Azrian. "Dammit, not you," Vladimir groaned softly.

Azrian looked up. "Good. I need you to do your magic for me."

"Make it quick," Vladimir growled. "I have to be somewhere."

Azrian held out Rose's folder. Vladimir took it and stared at it. "So where can I find her and why do you need her here by?"

"I need you to kill her," Azrian said. "She's too powerful to live. And can't you just use your magic to find her?"

Vladimir shook his head. "Not anymore. You see, even us gods have families. My daughter came of age an inherited most of my powers. And when she finds her love and makes him hers, she will be the one you summon, not me."

"You have a daughter?" Azrian asked.

Vladimir nodded. "She's been alive for hundreds of years, but she just recently turned 18." He tossed the folder down. "As for this mission, I refuse. I'm not going to kill me own daughter."

Vladimir teleported to Rose. She looked up and gasped, "Father?"

He grabbed her hand. "Come with me."

* * *

><p>Anna stepped into Dimtri's lounge. He looked up. "Funny. You don't seem like someone who'd be here."<p>

Anna smiled. "That's because I'm not. I'm Anna, Rose's mother."

Dimtri gulped. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Anna replied, "As you know, Rose is daughter of Vladimir and me. While Vladimir is the vampire god, he's also the King of the Dead. As his mate, I'm the queen. Rose is our first and only child, so she inherited his abilities. We're going to our castle so we can explain what could become of your relationship."

Dimtri sighed, "I can't leave the club."

Anna grew angry. "Sure you can. Just lock the door and tell your guards not to let anyone in."

Dimtri gulped and did as he was told. Anna grabbed his arm and teleported them.


	11. The Talk

Anna forced Dimtri into a chair and tied his hands behind his back and his feet to the legs of the chair. Vladimir appeared with Rose. He sat her down and Anna dragged Dimtri to the very end of the long table. Rose growled and stood. She used magic to bring Dimtri's chair next to hers. She straddled him and reached behind his back to untie his wrists. Her breasts brushed his face and he grinned at Rose's parents. Vladimir growled angrily. "Leave Dimtri alone," Rose growled.

Vladimir commanded, "Sit down, Daughter." Rose untied Dimtri's legs and made herself comfortable on his lap. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her neck. Vladimir started, "Rose, you are aware you've inherited my powers. But they're much you don't know. For starters, I'm the King of the Dead. Your mother is my mate, and therefore the Queen of the Dead. She and I are eternally bound. Until I'm not longer king, we both help the souls of people into the afterlife." He stood. "If you and Dimtri choose to make your relationship, physically, shall we say, you'll be bound. Rose will become the Queen of the Dead and Dimtri, you will become her king. So if you decide to leave my daughter, Belikov, know that when somebody dies, you'll see her and all that guilt will come rushing back."

Dimtri asked, "What makes you think I'd ever leave Rose?" Rose started to whimper in fear and Dimtri hugged her. He kissed her forehead.

Vladimir sighed, "Because for a very long time, I was the same way. I used Anna, left her with child, and refused to go back to her. Unfortunately there were many warring nations and we were forced to be together constantly. Every time I saw her, I'd feel guilty. And when Rose was born and she appeared with us, I felt even worse. I almost wasn't able to overcome my guilt and mend our relationship."

Dimtri shook his head. "I don't think anything could make me leave Rose."

Anna lept from the table. "Dimtri, Vladimir and I both saw you kill your old lover. We're scared to leave you alone with our daughter."

Dimtri's eyes squeezed shut. "Please don't talk about her."

Rose stood, her eyes angry. "You've upset him!" She took his hand and teleported. Dimtri collapsed on her and she gasped. "Dimtri, what's wrong?"

Dimtri quivered. "There was a reason I killed that woman, that beast."

**HAHA cliffhanger! Get ready for a glimpse into Dimtri's past.**


	12. A Dark Place in Dimtri's Past

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_Anna lept from the table. "Dimtri, Vladimir and I both saw you kill your old lover. We're scared to leave you alone with our daughter."_

_Dimtri's eyes squeezed shut. "Please don't talk about her."_

_Rose stood, her eyes angry. "You've upset him!" She took his hand and teleported. Dimtri collapsed on her and she gasped. "Dimtri, what's wrong?"_

_Dimtri quivered. "There was a reason I killed that woman, that beast."_

* * *

><p>Rose led Dimtri to the bed and he flopped down. "I wasn't always a part of the Stogoi coven. Hundreds of years ago, I was Azrian's head guard. We were best friends, brothers in fact. But back then, the world was a much more dangerous place. The Stogoi took blood from humans right on the street. There was no secrecy whatsoever."<p>

Rose nodded. "I'm well aware of how it was."

Dimtri stood and took Rose's hand. "The Stogoi was ruled by a queen. Her name was Tasha. She staged plenty of large-scale attacks on the court. One day, she came to fight. She and I were fighting and I was losing. Instead of killing me, she knocked me out and kidnapped me." Dimtri opened the closet door and flipped on the light. He walked all the way to the end of the closet and pulled up a wall panel. He tapped in a passcode and a door slid open. He flipped on the lights and what Rose saw horrified her. The room was part torture chamber, part sex dungeon. "When I woke up, I was here." He shivered violently. "She tortured me the first hundred years. But after that, she started to force herself on me. She forced me to love her. She forced me to tell her I loved her and I'd never leave her every time she-" He started to sob. "The worst day was when she forced me to marry her. I became her king and even more of a sex toy. But I bid my time and got most of the Stogoi on my side. One night I convinced her to let me be in control. She let me and I staked her. I was so scared it wouldn't work. She put up a fight until she died. She turned me. I didn't need to drink blood before that night. But she managed to bite me and blended our blood."

Rose pulled Dimtri out of the nightmarish room and closed it. He tried to stop crying, but it didn't work. "I'm sorry you had to see me this week, Roza."

Rose shook her head. "Dimtri, that was important to know. And nobody should ever have to keep that to themselves."

Dimtri held Rose tightly. "She stole my innocence, like I wanted to do to you. I'm so glad I didn't though."

A nasally voice growled, "My little man whore. You've moved on already?" Dimtri froze and Rose turned. A tall woman with black hair and a severely scarred face stepped from the room in the wall. "Dimka, you promised me you'd never leave me."


	13. Confrontation

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_A nasally voice growled, "My little man whore. You've moved on already?" Dimtri froze and Rose turned. A tall woman with black hair and a severely scarred face stepped from the room in the wall. "Dimka, you promised me you'd never leave me."_

* * *

><p>Rose brissled instantly. "Don't you dare call him a whore or yours!"<p>

The woman glared at her. "I was not speaking to you, was I, girl?"

Dimtri pressed himself against Rose. "Tasha, how are you here?"

"King Azrian decided to play with some dark magic and released me to kill off your little Rose," Tasha cackled. "He never said he'd send me back, so I get to stay here with my pet. After this distraction is taken care of." She reached out and stroked Dimtri's cheek. "Were you lonely after you killed me? Is that why you distracted yourself with others? You could have called me to you."

Rose threw Tasha away with magic. "Back off!" Rose stood tall and Dimtri saw a crown appear on her forehead. "As the Princess of the Dead, I call the King and Queen here!"

Vladimir and Anna appeared instantly. Vladimir asked, "How did you escape the realm of the dead, Tasha Ozera?"

"Dark magic," Tasha replied. "A foolish king wanted this flower dead so he brought me here to do it for him."

Vladimir spun his hands and Tasha saw a portal appear behind her. "You've broken the only law we made. For that, you will be taken to a dark place until you learn to behave."

Tasha's eyes widened in horror as she looked into the portal. "No. Please. I'm begging you. Don't send me there. I'll do anything."

Vladimir growled, "The sentence will be carried out." Rose used her magic and flung Tasha into the portal, slamming it closed instantly. Vladimir smiled. "You handled that very diplomatically. I was surprised you didn't torture her instead."

Rose shook her head. "That would have made me look like the monster she was sent to kill. And I didn't want to have her around any longer than necessary. She's ugly as fuck and she makes Dimtri uncomfortable."

Dimtri kissed Rose. "Thank you for that. I'm normally not such a wuss, but-"

Rose shushed him. "I know that, Dimtri. You don't have to explain every little action or thought."

Anna smiled. "I do hope we get to retire soon," she murmured loud enough for everyone to hear.

Rose blushed and Dimtri grinned cheekily. Vladimir took Anna's arm. "Let's go home, my dear. It's bedtime for all of us."

Dimtri closed the closet door and locked away his memories of Tasha, hoping they'd never resurface again. He wanted memories of his new lover, the beautiful little flower.

Rose was changing into her night gown, but Dimtri stopped her. "My Rose, what's your rush? The night is still very young, just as we are."

Rose cocked her head. "What the hell are you going on about, Comrade?"

"What part of bedtime don't you get?" Dimtri laughed. "Tonight you're going to lose your petals, Flower."


	14. The Making of New Royals

**I apologize for not updating Friday. I was going to, but I had to help out at a little kid's santa shop. I got home and pretty much passed out.**

Anna and Vladimir appeared in their castle. Anna blinked. "Shit. Vlad, we forgot to tell them something."

"What?" he asked.

Anna growled, "When they become bound, Rose gets pregnant."

Vladimir shrugged. "They'll be fine. Dimtri will keep her safe."

Anna slapped. "Think about how this will affect Rose. She's barely 18 and will have to go through child birth! You put too much faith in people!" She grabbed a lamp from the table and threw at Vladimir. "Do you know how terrified she'll be?! She's never even had real parents and now she has to be one! This is all your fucking fault! If you'd have let your brain think instead of your dick this wouldn't be a problem! We'd never be together or have a daughter!" She screamed flipped the coffee table. "Goddamn you! You're a fucking rapist! I hate you! I wish I never met you!"

Vladimir wrapped his arms around Anna, preventing her from doing more damage. "Shush," he soothed. "Anna, it's okay. We can tell them-" His eyes glazed over. "We'll tell them when they arrive." He turned her around and kissed her cheek. "Anna, I hate myself for leaving you. If I had given into my feelings at the time, I'd never have left you." He nuzzled her. got home and crashed

Anna snuggled closer, still sobbing. "I just remember being so scared. People were there trying to help, but nothing did. I felt completely alone. I don't want Rose to have that feeling ever again. She's been alone all her life."

* * *

><p>Dimtri grinned down at Rose. She was only wearing underwear and he would soon get rid of that. "Dimtri?" she whispered.<p>

"Yes, Roza?" Dimtri purred, running a hand down her stomach.

"I'm nervous," she whimpered.

Dimtri shook his head. "Don't be, love." He kissed her stomach and played with her bra straps. Rose sat up and pulled it off. "Someone's anxious," Dimtri cooed. He massaged her breasts and groaned. Rose looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Does my Roza want me to do something else?"

Rose nodded. "Let me teach you." She grabbed a handful of his hair and pressed his face down towards her breast. His lips touched her nipple and she commanded, "Now suck." She held his head down with a satisfied grin. Dimtri finally broken free of her hold.

"You're gonna pay for that later," he growled playfully. "I'm the boss here." He ripped her panties off. Rose cleared her throat and Dimtri blinked. "You're right, Roza. I'll let you get rid of my clothes now." Rose yanked at Dimtri's shirt and finally ripped it off. She yanked off his belt and then his pants. She grabbed his boxers with her teeth and dragged them off. Her eyes widened as she gazed at his penis. "Time for me to teach you something, Flower." He pressed her lips against his member and murmured, "Now suck." Rose's warm, delicate mouth was perfect. Dimtri groaned as sh nibbled on him and then took him as far as she could. "Yeeeesss, Rozza." He moaned loudly and Rose grinned up at him. "I'll give you something to grin at," he growled. Then, he came. Rose didn't even blink and swallowed it all.

She collapsed against the bed with a sigh. "Dimtri tastes yummy when he's happy."

Dimtri spread Rose's legs apart and traced up her leg to her pussy. He slid a finger in and Rose stared at him in awe. Slowly he stuck another one in. He pulled them out and licked one. "Tasty." He cleaned his fingers and pressed Rose against the headboard. He slid himself into her and Rose's lip quivered. Tears of pain formed and she whimpered. "It's okay, Roza. It always hurts your first time." She let out a little sob and Dimtri kissed her. Dimtri waited for Rose's body to get used to him and then he started to pull out.

Rose asked, "Wha-" Dimtri slammed back into her. He did it again and Rose moaned. "Yes, Dimtri. Harder. Please." Dimtri quickened his pace. Rose's words came in pants. "Harder!" Dimtri felt her tightening, but he could tell she wasn't quite sure what would happen if she let go.

"Cum for me, Flower," he purred. "Let it go." He slammed into her again and she let out a scream of pleasure as she came. Dimtri let her get over her orgasm and pulled out.

Rose smiled. "I quite enjoy you, my King." Dimtri stiffened and Rose gasped. "Shit. I didn't know-"

"It's fine," he growled. "I need to get over it. I'm your king too and I love you. I want you to be able to call me pet names too."

Rose glanced at the clock. 3:45 am. "Let's go see if my mom and dad are awake. After all, their castle is soon going to be ours." The two teleported to the castle.


	15. Castle Chat

Anna saw the two and grinned. "Vlad, it happened. We can go back to our forest now." Vladimir appeared and nodded. "But first..."

Vladimir hung his head. "We kinda forgot to tell you two something. When you become bonded, you also create an heir in case anything were to happen to you."

Rose fainted and Dimtri scooped her up. "You couldn't have to us earlier?! What the hell is wrong with you? Rose isn't ready to become a mother. Had I known about this, I would have waited."

Anna sighed, "By the time I realized that little detail, you two were going at it."

"Pervert," Dimtri growled.

"You moron," Vladimir sighed. "We felt our power slowly leaving us. We didn't want to interrupt anything."

Dimtri pressed Rose to his chest. "Where should I set her down?"

Anna led him down a long hallway. She opened a door and revealed a large bedroom. It had a king sized bed with red and black sheets. Dimtri set Rose down and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and closed the door.

He turned to the two. "Now what else are you telling us?"

"Rose will be given guardians to be with her in this world. You'll be her guardian in the living world," Anna answered. "And sadly, she will need it. Azrian is still trying to kill her and until we get it through his thick skull that he's not allowed to hurt her, she'll be in constant danger."

Vladimir pointed at an armchair. "Sit, Dimtri. You need to know everything now." Dimtri sat down. "Rose will be very vulnerable during her pregnancy. She needs to be kept safe. Otherwise, she might be emotionally scarred." He glanced at Anna. "Sadly, we don't want her to leave the castle unless it's absolutely necessary. She needs lots of rest and her kingdom is the best place for her to do that." He turned to the door. "And now it's time to meet her other guardians." A woman with bright red curls stepped out, followed by a man with dark hair and a brightly colored scarf. "Meet Janine and Abe Mazur. They were Rose's 'parents' for a while."

Abe glared at Dimtri. "I remember you."

Dimtri nodded. "Zmey."

Vladimir stood. "Anna and I are leaving now, but if you ever need any help, just have Rose call us to the castle."


	16. Day One of the Dead

**Sorry for not updating as soon as I usually do. Finals week is a bitch. I contemplated updating, but the story would have been in Spanglish (Spanish and English) and would be full of Career and Life-planning terms.**

Rose opened her eyes and found herself in a large bed. She looked around and saw Dimtri sleeping on the couch across the room. She slid out of bed and walked over to him. She crouched down and kissed his cheek. "Dimtri, wake up."

Dimtri's eyes slid open and he smiled. "Roza, I was beginning to think you wouldn't wake up. You've been out for two days."

Rose blinked. "That long?"

He nodded. "Let's get some food for you and our child." Rose blushed, still not used to the fact that there was a baby growing inside her. "Aw, don't be embarrassed," Dimtri chuckled.

He led Rose down the hall to the large kitchen. He pointed to a chair and sat down. He went to work cooking what looked like pancakes. "You're making me pancakes?"

"Close," he answered. "I'm making blini. It's Russian, but I'm pretty sure you'll like it."

Suddenly, Rose and Dimtri appeared in a throne room. Abe stepped into the room. "The first dead person. I wonder how you'll handle it, Queen."

Rose commanded, "Enter."

A glowing figure appeared and collapsed on the ground. Rose stood and walked over to her. She crouched down and gasped, "Lissa?"

Lissa looked up, her green eyes wide with fear. "Where am I? What's going on?"

Rose saw the deep cuts in Lissa's wrists. "You cut too deep this time. But everything will be okay. Now whatever made you cut won't bother you anymore."

"NO!" Lissa gasped. "I have to go back. Azrian needs me."

Rose shook her head. "You can't go back. You're already solid here." Lissa saw that her skin was no longer transparent and started to sob. Rose kissed her head. "I am sorry."

Rose closed her eyes and found Lissa's afterlife. She formed the portal and sent Lissa through it. Lissa appeared behind her. "What?" Lissa gasped. "How am I back here?"

"This is your afterlife," Rose replied.


	17. The Body on the Floor

Azrian woke up and turned to Lissa, but she wasn't in the bed. His eyes widened and he dashed to the bathroom, only to see his fiance lying on the ground with dried blood covering her. "NO!" he screeched. He called out to Vladimir, the god of the dead. "Lissa, why'd you do it?"

Black mist started to drift into the room and Azrian looked around, still craddling Lissa's body. His eyes narrowed when he saw Rose appear. "Where's Vladimir?"

"Back home in the forest probably going at it with my mother," Rose answered. She crouched down. "I know why you called, but it's too late. She's been dead for seven hours already." Her eyes were sad. "But it is strange. I thought she'd have already come and see you." She opened a portal and saw Lissa. Rose pulled Lissa out and Azrian wrapped his arms around his fiance. "Lissa's afterlife is in my caslte. She's the ambassador between the realm of the dead and the world of the living. She'll escort souls that aren't dead, but end up in our realm, back to their bodies."

Azrian asked, "Can we spend some time together? Alone?" Rose nodded and disappeared through her portal. He asked Lissa, "Did she hurt you?"

Lissa shook her head. "No. I was so scared when I saw the portal leading to my afterlife. It was so dark. But then I appeared in Rose's castle."

"Tell me about your new home," Azrian begged.

"Rose lives in a huge castle on the cliffs," Lissa started. "It has so many floors and countless rooms. The kitchen is huge and holds anything you could ever need."

"Any castlemates?" he asked.

"Yes," Lissa answered. "There's Rose, of course. And the king, Dimtri. Rose also has two guards. Janine and Abe." Her eyes sparkled. "And in about nine months, there's going to be a new occupant. Rose is pregnant."

Azrian grinned. "Aw." He kissed Lissa. "You should probably go back now. I need to take care of your funeral."

Lissa nodded sadly. "Okay. But Azrian, please remember that I didn't mean to kill myself." She disappeared through the portal and Azrian cackled. After Rose's child was born, he'd take it and exchange its life for Rose's. The plan was perfect.


	18. Dimtri's Family

Dimtri curled around Rose's sleeping form and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon, my love." He opened a portal and appeared in his hometown of Baia. Contrary to popular belief, Baia had two sides to it. There was the quiet, small, close-knit area that everyone saw, but hidden below ground was the world of the vampire royals. Dimtri went up to a blue two-story house. He knocked twice and his nephew opened the door. "Uncle Dimka!"

"How's my favorite nephew?" Dimtri laughed. "How old are you now, 17?"

"I'm 10, Uncle Dimka," Paul laughed.

"Paul, who's at the door?" Dimtri's sister Karolina called. She saw Dimtri and ran to hug him. "You finally came to see us! How's America?"

Yeva, Dimtri's grandmother, snorted, "He hasn't been there for a few months, so I'm not sure he remembers."

Dimtri closed the door and asked, "How about we all talk after a nice drink?"

The group went down the stairs and entered their expensive mansion. Dimtri's mother, Olena, rushed to hug him. "Dimka. You're finally here for a visit." She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of blood. She poured him a glass and he took a sip. He set it down and put his head on the table. "Dimtri, what's the matter? Do you feel sick?"

Dimtri shook his head. "I can't believe it. I'm a complete moron!" His family looked at him worriedly. "A few months ago, I met this girl at one of my clubs." Olena smiled knowingly. "I kind of kidnapped her and brought her to Russia. She helped me fight off Azrian and then she agreed to be my girlfriend. About two months ago, we did the deed and now we're having a child."

Olena smacked Dimtri. "And you never even brought her home so we could meet her?!"

Dimtri shook his head. "I was planning to, but her parents told me it would be too dangerous for her until after the baby was born."

Olena asked, "Then why don't we go to her?"

Dimtri shook her head. "That's not really possible either. Nobody sees her unless they die."

"Then how come you can see her?" Viktoria, Dimtri's youngest sister, asked as she sat down at the table.

Dimtri heard the sound of a portal being opened and held up a hand. "Hold on. I'll be right back." He ran up the stairs and saw Rose collapse in the living room. He scooped her up. "Roza, what are you doing here?"

Rose snuggled into him. "I got lonely." Dimtri carried Rose down the stairs and sat down at the table.

"This is Roza," Dimtri said. Roza looked around at Dimtri's family and curled into him. He asked, "You're still sleepy?"

Roza nodded. "Portals seem to take a lot more energy than before."

Olena cried, "She's so precious."

Dimtri asked, "Is there anywhere I can set her down to sleep?"

"She can sleep in your room," Olena answered. Dimtri carried Rose to his bedroom and tucked her in. He put a shield around her and went back to his family. "So why can't we visit her?"

Dimtri replied, "She's the queen of the dead. She's immortal, has powers, and is also viewed as a goddess. And I'm her king."

Karolina asked, "Really?"

Dimtri nodded. "But you can't tell anyone. People are after her and her child. I won't let them harm her."


	19. A Rose in the Belikov House

Rose opened her eyes and saw Dimtri curled around her. She was in an unfamiliar room. She poked her head up and looked around the room. Two of the walls were hidden by bookshelves filled with books. Another wall was covered by posters and two dressers. The last wall had the bed and a nightstand up against it. "Do you like my room?" Dimtri purred in Rose's ear. She turned her head to look at him. "I'll take your silence as a yes."

Rose nodded. "You have so many books."

Dimtri shrugged. "I have many hobbies, reading being one of them."

Rose asked, "Can I meet your family?"

"How'd you know?" Dimtri asked.

"Because I could tell you've been missing them," Rose replied.

Dimtri scooped Rose up and carried her downstairs. He saw his youngest sister, Viktoria, drinking a cup of blood. Viktoria saw Rose and squealed, "Is that her?!"

Dimtri nodded. "This is my beautiful Roza." He sat Rose down on a chair and opened the fridge. He found some apple juice and poured her a cup. He turned and saw Viktoria eyeing the glass of fruit juice.

"Wouldn't a glass of blood be more nutritious for her?" Viktoria questioned.

Rose explained, "I don't drink blood."

"But how do you survive without blood? I thought it was impossible," Viktoria argued.

Dimtri set the juice down in front of Rose. "She's not a vampire, Vika." He crouched down and kissed Rose.

Viktoria asked, "Does the rest of the family know you brought a non-vamp into our hideout?"

Rose stood, knocking the chair down. She opened a portal and jumped through. Dimtri screeched, "VIKTORIA!" He threw her against the wall. "Why did you have to say that?! She's normally sensitive, even more so right now."

Olena came down the stairs. "What's with all the fighting?"

Viktoria replied, "Dimtri brought a non-vampire here!" while Dimtri growled, "Vika hurt my Roza's feelings and Roza left."

Olena looked at Viktoria. "Viktoria, I highly doubt Roza would ever give us away, so why did you hurt her feelings?"

Viktoria hung her head. "I just wanted to keep our family safe from the vampire hunters."

Dimtri sighed, "I should go make sure she's okay. I'll return later."


	20. Never Bake Angry

Rose appeared in her castle and ran to the kitchen. Lissa followed. "What happened?"

"Don't wanna talk about it," Rose replied with a whimper. She grabbed a box of cake mix and proceeded to make a chocolate cake with dried banana chips and semi-sweet, milk chocolate, and dark chocolate chips in it. She poured the lumpy batter into a pan and put it in the oven. She turned and started to make some banana flavored pudding to put on top of it.

Lissa saw Rose disappear, no doubt to deal with another dead soul, and turned to the banana pudding. She knew Rose would eat the cake all at once, so she spiked the entire pudding with a sleeping remedy. She took the cake out and plopped the pudding on top and waited for Rose to return.

An unfamiliar voice purred, "I saw what you did, new girl." Lissa turned and saw a young man standing in the pantry doorway. He was pale with thick black hair and icy blue eyes. "What did you put in the queen's food?"

"Sleeping syrup," Lissa replied softly. "She needs more rest than she's getting and I'm worried about her."

The boy held out his hand. "I'm Christian, the castle's official cook. I'm from a previous king and queen, but my afterlife doesn't change, so I'm stuck here. The new king usually cooks for everyone and the queen rarely asks for my help, even though she really needs it."

"I'm Lissa," Lissa murmured. "I help return souls that manage to live back to their bodies."

"I can see why that's your job," Christian mused. "Most would mistake you for an angel." Lissa blushed. "Don't be embarrassed. I'm sure you get compliments all the time." Lissa shook her head. "Well you should."

Lissa told him, "I'm engaged."

Christian shrugged. "I've seen your fiance and I can already tell that he won't end up in the castle or anywhere you'd be allowed to visit. He's a threat to our queen and he'll die during her ruling." He stroked her hair. "Besides, if he isn't constantly complimenting you, he isn't someone you should marry." Lissa felt the counter digging into her back as Christian edged closer. He kissed her lips and Lissa closed her eyes in satisfaction.

Rose reappeared in the kitchen and saw the two. She grabbed the pan of cake and a giant spoon. She carried the cake pan back to her room and dug in. She started to feel sleepy and stared at the cake. Dimtri opened the door as she passed out and he raced to her side. He sniffed her, then the cake, and breathed a sigh of relief. He took the almost empty pan back to the kitchen and put it in the fridge so she could finish eating it during one of her late night insomnia snacks.

He saw Lissa on the floor with Christian leaning over her. Christian murmured, "Lissa, I truly believe you deserve someone better than Azrian. Even if it isn't me, you need to get out of that toxic relationship. He poses a dangerous threat to our rulers and you." Lissa nodded and disappeared from beneath him.

Dimtri looked at Christian. "You're the cook, right?" Christian nodded. "Well then Christian, that you for watching out for Lissa. You were right when you said she needed someone better, but you don't need to be so pessimistic. She'll choose you. I can tell from the way she was looking at you."


	21. Azrian Can't Handle a Break Up

Lissa opened a portal and appeared in Azrian's garden. He looked up. "My darling Lissa. You've finally come to visit me again." He tried to hug her, but Lissa darted away. "Lissa, what's wrong?"

Lissa told him softly, "I think we should break up. When you die, I doubt we'll be able to see each other and you deserve to be happy. I shouldn't have appeared before you after I died. This is all my fault."

Azrian's eyes grew angry. "But I don't want anyone else! I want you, and nobody else can have you."

Another portal opened and Christian fell out. He shoved himself up and glared at Azrian. "I believe the lady said she wanted out." He slipped a knife out of his jacket sleeve. "So respect her decision."

"And who might you be?" Azrian growled angrily, not noticing the knife.

"I'm the guy who's had a crush on her since before I died," Christian replied.

Azrian growled, "I remember you now. Christian Ozera, that kid who killed his entire family."

"Lissa, go back to the castle," Christian ordered. He opened a portal and Lissa ran through it. "Now that she can't get hurt, let's see who gets the chance to win her heart."

Azrian leapt at Christian, but Christian dodged him easily. Christian told him, "I may not have murdered my family, but that doesn't mean I haven't killed people." He pinned Azrian to the ground and held the knife to his throat. "It's been a pleasure killing you." He slit Azrian's throat and disappeared through a portal.

Lissa was sitting in the kitchen when he appeared. "You didn't have to kill him," she whimpered.

"I was ordered to if he ever attempted to harm you," Christian explained. "Believe it or not, the Queen cares about you."

Lissa shook with fear. "Really? Or is she just trying to keep me isolated?"

Christian muttered, "Ask her yourself. She's right behind you."

Rose was standing there. "Christian, that bastard's still alive. What should we do?"

"I'd rather not kill him unless he makes a move to harm Lissa or the royal family," Christian answered. "I think I scared the shit out of him, so he won't make a move against us for a while. Hopefully your child will be safe and sound before he does anything. Now I believe Lissa has a question for you."

Rose looked at Lissa explectantly. "Why are you trying to isolate me?"

Rose started to laugh. "I'm not trying to isolate you. I'm trying to push you towards the guy who actually loves you and who has a nice personality."

"And who is that?" Lissa demanded.

"Let's let him seduce you instead of me telling you," Rose answered.


	22. Pregnancy is a Pain

Dimtri appeared in his family's home after the Azrian incident was over. Viktoria asked, "Did you hear about the assasination attempt on King Azrian?"

"The bastard's not my king, never has been," Dimtri growled as he poured himself a drink. "The moment he tried to hurt Roza, he lost any chance of having a happy afterlife."

Sonya stumbled down to the kitchen. "Ug, why does my head hurt so much?"

"Sonya had a little visitor last night, and he brought some strong liquor," Viktoria giggled. "I had to sleep upstairs they were so loud!"

Sonya's face turned crimson. "VIKA!" she screeched.

Dimtri drank the alcohol quickly. "I came to visit you all again before Roza gets too active and strains herself."

"She can't get hurt that easily, can she?" Sonya scoffed.

"She's kind of clumsy," Dimtri sighed. "I get really worried about her. And I'm worried that Azrian will try to harm her or our baby while she's not as strong."

Olena popped her head on the kitchen. "Sorry for listening on on your conversation, but I think Roza will be able to protect herself just fine. It's her emotional state that would suffer without you. You should have brought her with you."

Dimtri shook his head. "I think she's scared to come back."

Viktoria sighed, "If she'd come back, I'd apologize. I regret what I said to her."

Dimtri shook his head. "I wasn't just that. She's never really had a family. When she was old enough to survive on her own, she was thrown out like yesterday's garbage. Her parents haven't really done much to reconnect with her."

Olena glared at him. "Then let us give her a family. Bring her here."

Dimtri opened a portal and stepped through. He found Rose in the kitchen eating pickles dipped in peanut butter. "Roza, let's go hang out with my family."

"But Vika was so mean to me," Rose sniffled, tears instantly building up.

"Shit," Dimtri muttered. He held Rose to him, hating how emotional she was 6 months along. "Roza, don't cry. Vika said she wanted to apologize and that she really liked you."

"Really?" Rose asked softly.

Dimtri nodded, taking her hand. "Let's go, Roza." He opened a portal and they reappeared in his mother's kitchen. Vika threw her arms around Rose. "OHGODI'MSOSORRY!"

Rose blinked. "It's okay."

Olena smiled. "So, Roza, when are you due?"

"January 27th," Rose answered. "I hope it snows that day."

Zoya walked into the kitchen and stopped. "Who's the pretty lady?" she asked.

"Zoya, this is Roza," Dimtri said. "Roza, this is Zoya, my niece."

Zoya smiled and walked over to the fridge. "Uncle Dimka, can you help me get something to drink? I'm not tall enough?" Dimtri pulled out the pitcher of blood and set it down on the counter. He poured Zoya a cup and she took it. "Thank you."

Rose felt her head start to pound and she saw red mist starting to form. Vladimir and Anna appeared in the kitchen. "Rose, what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to leave the castle! What if Azrian senses you? You're in no condition to fight." He turned on Dimtri. "Belikov! I gave you specific directions in order to keep both of them safe! So please explain yourself now."

Rose replied, "He wanted to see his family and didn't want me to be alone in the castle."

Lissa opened a portal and took Rose's hand before she could get angry. They appeared in the castle. "LIssa! What the hell?! Take me back. That bastard wants to throw his weight around just because we're related by blood!"

Lissa shook her head. "You were getting tired and we all know it isn't safe for you to sleep in the living world right now."

Rose sighed and stomped off to her room. "Damn you, Lissa."

Christian appeared when Rose was gone. "Thank you, Lissa. I felt him trying to find her. I couldn't bear it if we didn't do our part to keep her safe."

**Sorry for going off the grid. I have had no idea how to continue this. I have an ending, but I really don't want to go straight to it. I'll probably do one more chapter before she has the baby.**


	23. Azrian Plots

Azrian looked around the brand new nursery he'd made for Rose's baby. It was a light green and had a bunch of jungle cats pasted to the walls. A white crib was in the center of the room. In one corner was a rocking chair. A diaper changing station and a dresser were against one wall. He grinned triumphantly. Once he had Rose's baby, he'd raise it to believe he was its father. When Rose and Dimtri tried to take it back, the child would be afraid and run back to Daddy. Sydney, Azrian's feeder, stepped into the room and her eyes widened. "My lord, this is beautiful. I never knew you wanted children."

"I don't," Azrian replied softly."I only want revenge and took that child from being raised by barbaric monsters."

Sydney's eyes widened. "Sire, what caused you to see them this way? I remember when you and Dimtri were best friends, and you were quite smitten with-"

"Shut up!" Azrian yelled. "My friend Dimtri was killed and taken over by the Stogoi King. And Rose lost her charm when she started to display her strange powers."

"But you could have used those powers," Sydney argued, well aware of how she was overstepping her bounds. "You used Vladimir's."

"And he's a bitter old man now," Azrian grunted. "I didn't want to ruin her like that. Belikov didn't hesitate to prey on her and now it's too late."

Sydney looked up at Azrian. "What if you're wrong? What if the people you love are still there, just hidden behind their new jobs?"

"Sydney, what the hell is up with your brain today?" Azrian growled. "You never ask such questions."

Sydney replied, "Lissa came here today crying. She's scared for Rose. Because of you. She's scared Rose is going to get hurt because of you! Maybe you're the real monster here. You never wanted Lissa to cry. So now what are you going to do, when you're the reason?"

"Why would Rose be scared?" Azrian questioned.

Lissa appeared. "Because her baby is scared." Azrian leapt back and Lissa lowered her head. "You really don't get it! Rose cares so much about everyone! Her assassins wanted to finish you off, but she wouldn't let them. She said you had to commit an offence for them to do anything."

"She sent that guy to attack me!" Azrian yelled.

"No," Lissa explained. "He came because he's in love with me. He only harmed you because he thought you harmed me. And Christian stuck up for you too. He's the one who advised Rose not to attack again."

Azrian asked, "Lissa, why are you suddenly on her side?"

"Because I saw the real her," Lissa answered. "She always put up an act to keep herself distant. She always knew she was dangerous and that she couldn't get close to people. Azrian, I am begging you, don't do this to her. She'll fall apart."

Azrian put his hands on Lissa's shoulders. "We'll see what I decide when the time comes. No go."

Sydney watched Lissa leave. "Are you really going to consider it?"

"Hell no," Azrian scoffed.


	24. Baby Talk

Rose looked down at her nine month stomach the moment she woke up. Dimtri's head was rested against it and his arms were wrapped protectively around Rose and her stomach. "Dimtri," she whispered. "Wake up." She shoved his head a little. "Seriously. I have to pee."

She kicked him off and waddled to the bathroom as fast as she could. "Roza," Dimtri groaned. "Come back." He sat up and watched the bathroom door. Rose finally came back out and Dimtri pulled her back onto the bed. "I need my Roza pillow back."

Dimtri leaned against Rose. "Can we spend all day in bed?" she murmured.

"If nobody dies, yes," Dimtri replied. "But I have a feeling you'll be wanted breakfast soon. I'll go make it."

"No," Rose argued. "Stay here with me. Christian can cook."

"But I want to cook for my Roza," Dimtri argued. "I'll be back soon. Promise." He kissed her and headed towards the kitchen.

Rose sat up and rubbed her stomach. "You're hungry too, aren't you?" She smiled, imagining what her baby would say if it could talk. "So now we wait for Daddy to come back with warm, yummy food for us." The baby kicked. "I'm excited too."

Rose leaned back and closed her eyes. The next thing she knew, Dimtri was kissing her face repeatedly in an effort to wake her up. She finally opened her eyes and he smiled. "Christian made some doughnuts for us and I cut up a bunch of fruit."

"I thought you were going to cook," Rose giggled.

"Christian beat me to it," Dimtri replied. "And I thought you'd like them better than what I was going to make."

Rose nodded. "Doughnuts are my all time favorite, even above what you make," she answered, kissing him on the cheek. She bit into the doughnut and moaned. "Good God this is delicious!"

Dimtri slapped Rose's hand away from the other doughnuts. "No other man gets to make my Roza moan."

Rose snorted and grabbed another doughnut. "Don't be jealous, Dimtri."

Rose stood up and waddled to the bathroom. As she crossed the threshold, she felt something break. She looked down and saw a clear liquid splattered on the floor. "Dimtri, my water broke!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	25. Baby Makin'

Christian was about to start experimenting in the kitchen when he heard soft whimpers coming from the pantry. He put his ear against the door and knew that the sound was coming from inside. He opened the door and saw Lissa curled in a ball on the floor. "Lissa? What are you doing in there?" he asked, crouching down beside her.

"It isn't fair," she whimpered. "Rose never wanted kids and now she gets one. I've always wanted children and now I'll never get the chance to have one!"

Christian wrapped his arms around her. "That isn't necesarily true. Normal spirits can't reproduce. But we aren't normal spirits. Everyone in this castle is a special case. We can go between the living world and the realm of the dead."

"So?" Lissa hissed.

"So we are also able to reproduce," Christian replied.

"Who would be willing to screw someone as ugly as me?" Lissa murmured.

"You aren't ugly!" Christian yelled. "You're the most beautiful person in this castle. And the question isn't who would screw you. It's who deserves the chance to win your affection and screw you."

Lissa eyed him. "Are you asking for the chance?"

He grinned. "I thought you'd never ask." He kissed her cheek. "Do you want to date first or go straight to fucking?"

Lissa shrugged. "Depends on what your bed feels like." Christian pulled her up and practically dragged her to his room. "Someone's excited."

Christian turned his head. "Damn right I am. I stated having dreams the moment you appeared here. And now it's finally happening."

"What kind of dreams?" Lissa questioned.

"Plots to make sure you're thoroughly aroused," he replied. "While I want to help you make a baby, I also want to make sure you enjoy yourself." He nudged her through the door and locked it. "You will let me be in control tonight, right?"

Lissa nodded and Christian gently shoved her onto the bed. Lissa smiled. "Screw the date."

Christian smiled. "You were serious?" Lissa nodded. "That's so adorable." He started to unbutton Lissa's shirt. He slid it off her arms and unzipped her jeans, dragging them off her legs. She was glaring at his clothed body. "Go ahead. I was waiting to see if you were going to do anything about my attire." She ripped his shirt off and yanked his pants off. He pressed her against the bed. "Stay there." He opened his dresser drawer and rummaged around for something. "In my dreams, you were always helpless. Bound, blindfolded, ect. But I thought I'd ask if you had a preference."

Lissa shuddered. "Azrian always tied me up when I did something he didn't like."

"Blindfold it is," Christian growled, slamming the drawer shut. "We'll tackle the scars _he_ left on you later." Lissa saw a strip of cloth in his hands. He sat behind her and tied the blindfold over her eyes. Her breath quickened and she whimpered fearfully. "Shush, Love. There's nothing here that's going to intentionally harm you." He kissed her neck. "Nobody else will ever touch you again." He unclasped Lissa's bra and discarded it. He pressed a hand against one. "Just the right size," he cooed. He licked the nipple and Lissa squeaked. He asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she answered. "I've never had anyone do that to me before."

"Did you like it?" Christian asked.

Lissa nodded. "Very much." His mouth returned to her breasts and he started to lick them again. But with each lick, his tongue went lower on her body. He licked his way down her her belly button and gave it a peck. Lissa giggled. Christian moved away from her and Lissa huffed. She felt his hands on her hips as he grasped her panties. Then, his mouth was on the band. He yanked it off with his teeth, keeping contact with her skin the entire time. Lissa felt herself tightening a bit. Christian's fingers trailed their way up her legs until they met her lower lips. He slipped a finger in, causing Lissa to moan. He slipped it in and out, exciting her.

"Are you ready, Lissa?" he whispered.

"No," she replied. Christian saw her hand reaching for the blindfold. "I want to see you too! It isn't fair." Christian tugged the blindfold off and Lissa grinned. "Now I'm ready."

Christian kicked his boxers off and thrust himself into Lissa. She shuddered a little at the first contact, but was instantly used to Christian. He started to pump himself against her and she moaned loudly. They came at the same time. Christian pulled out, panting a little. Lissa was playing with the blindfold, untying the knot. When Christian lowered his head, she tied the blindfold around his eyes. "Wha?" he gasped.

"My turn," she purred. She laid him out on the bed and grabbed his dick. She stroked it and heard Christian groaning. She lowered herself down on her stomach and licked the tip. Christian moaned louder. "Easy there," she soothed. Her mouth wrapped around his dick and she started to suck. Christian tried to keep quiet, but his body betrayed him. He came in her mouth and groaned her name.

Suddenly, he said, "Lissa, stop. Something's wrong."

Lissa stiffened. "Rose's baby. Something's happening with it."


	26. Baby Born Baby Lost

Sydney looked up at Azrian, fear in her eyes. "What if I don't wake up?"

"You will," he purred in her ear. "And then you, our new child, and I will be a happy family." His lips found the vein in her neck and he bit down hard. Sydney whimpered until her mind was lulled into a dreamy haze. Darkness clouded her vision. Then, she was in the castle of the dead. She ran towards the sound of screaming and saw Rose lying in her bed. The baby was being born and Rose was pushing with all her might. Lissa yelled, "One more. You're almost done!" Rose grunted and cried out out as she pushed. Lissa took the baby girl, which was covered in blood and sucked out the mucus. The little girl let out a wail and Lissa took her away to clean her off. (Mia, one of the other workers, was left to make Rose push the placenta out.) That was when Sydney made her move. She grabbed the baby and saw the way back to life. She jumped through, taking Rose's child with her.

* * *

><p>Rose felt her baby being taken. "NO!" she screamed.<p>

Dimtri held her tightly. "I swear we'll get her back, Roza. But now you have to rest. You need to get your strength back before we hunt down Azrian and destroy him."

**To Be Continued**

**In the sequel (Rosemarie's Baby)**


End file.
